Some software applications, whether they are web based or desktop based, whether they are designed for mobile or stationary devices, may need to access information of their users in order to function properly. However, not all users may wish to grant every software application access to their information, especially their private information. Thus, a software application may need to request access to a user's information from the user before the user can use the software application.